A Bottle of Gin
by tash1
Summary: Virginia was not an ordinary child, the only Weasley to ever be in Slytherin. What will she become or rather what is she? DG R&R plz!


A/n: Hmm... Sipping tea and writing a story.. Nothing better really. I thought id try myself at a fanfic, its my first so open critism is very much welcome. As are threats, admiration, compliment and the list goes on! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I , unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.( Do u think id be writing this if i did? Id be in my mansion right now typing up the sixth book) But the plot and other new characters are MINE. All mine!! Muhahahahaha!!!  
  
Living with so many brothers does have some advantages: like having your own bathroom and slightly newer clothes. But they are generously outweighed by their oh-so-lovely disadvantages like their even presence! For once can't they just disappear! Ugh, I swear if I hear one more complaint as to why the dishes aren't done or anything in the genre I will explode. And that in itself is one scary thing (you should see their faces-priceless!)  
  
This summer wasn't all that bad, I got to read all my 1st year material, which I now proudly knew by heart, along with 2nd and 3rd year material, which is another rare advantage to having older siblings. And, I got a new wand from Olivianders(in itself a miracle)...  
  
"Ginny! Were going to miss the train! Would you hurry up already?!"Ron yelled.  
  
Don't you just love it?  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Calm down! I'm coming! Sheesh! Its like we've never been late before!"  
  
This year is finally the time that I get to go to Hogwarts. After hearing about it since I was an infant, I get to see what all the fuss is about. Although now I'll get the chance to get myself out of the "Youngest Weasley" title and prove to them that im not fragile or weak or anything else in that line, being the only girl in this house makes you pretty strong, mentally and physically ( I've got a punch that'll get you waking up tomorrow, ask Ron, he knows)  
  
As I walk down the stairs, carrying my trunk and Athena's basket (my beautiful black Persian cat). I think about what house I'll be sorted into. Most people think it'll be Gryffindor, like my entire family but I have my doubts about that one.   
  
I'm different, not like my brothers nor my parents, they have that bravery, stupid, blind bravery, whereas I like to analyze a situation before plunging myself into a sticky situation. People think me weird being 11 and already so determined, so confident.   
  
Before getting into the car, I look in suspiciously, seeing Fred and George at the other end I judge it safe and sit down next to Harry. One thing must be clear, I, Virginia Anne Weasley, solemnly swear that i have NEVER had a crush on the boy-who-lived! Clear? Good.   
  
The ride to Kings Cross was uneventful enough for the Weasley clan, which means there was a fair amount of yelling, arguing and object confiscating.  
  
When we got there Mum went through her usual meddling and make sure this and here Ginny dear.. Blah-blah-blah, can we get a move on already?  
  
Finally on the train, i separate myself from the Golden trio and go off compartment hunting. I finally find on with one other first year boy.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"I ask.  
  
He looked up at me with stunning sky blue eyes.  
  
"Go right ahead, I'm Gregory Malfoy, and you are?"  
  
"The name's Virginia Weasley, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Like wise, I've heard about your brother, seems he's one of my cousins hum...acquaintances"He said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know all about my brothers hot temper, and his relationship with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Smiling at him, we begin talking about well, you know, a/s/l, etc, etc, which house we think well be in, he: Slytherin, me:?, which subjects we think we be the most interesting, he and me: potions. What kind of mischief well get in, and so on and so forth. Greg and I were talking when, Ron burst into our compartment and starred at me wide eyed.  
  
" We've been looking for you for hours!" By the way his face was flushed, I knew he was in one of those moods, so, of course i decided to have a little fun..  
  
"Didn't know you cared for me so much, Ronald" That'll get him warmed up. But, surprisingly he didnt hear me...  
  
"Who's that?!"  
  
"Manners Ronald, this is Gregory Malfoy, a new friend of mine."  
  
"Your friends with a Malfoy?? What the hell are you thinking, there all bloody little bastards with good-for-nothing....."  
  
"I'm quite informated on the way you fell about them, Ronald, but its no excuse to be rude."  
  
Greg looked at us with an amuse look in his lovely eyes and was trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. I love these moments, cant live without them. Just then Ron glared at me(if looks could kill) and left our compartment saying something that vagely ressembled that girl and her bloody brains... 


End file.
